villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jasper Woodcock
Jasper Woodcock is the main antagonist of the comedy film Mr. Woodcock. He was a sadistic gym teacher known for bullying and insulting his students, including the protagonist, John Farley. Farley grows up to be a successful self-help author and returns home to visit his mother one day, only to discover that she is dating Mr. Woodcock. Personality Jasper is shown to be very sadistic and abusive to his students as seen in the opening in the film, where he use to embarass the protagonist, John Farley for being overweight and use to pick on him a lot, however he is shown to be a very nice guy to his fellow teachers and friends. Mr. Woodcock Jasper Woodcock works at a school in Nebraska as the gym teacher, where protagonist John Farley attends. Woodcock is a very unresonable man and constantly forces kids to run for either stuttering or for their shoes being untied and even pelts one kid with a basketball to test his reflexes while he is jogging. He espically picks on Farley for being overweight and constanly embarasses him. 13 years later, Farley who is now a sucessful writer and much slimer decides to return to his home town to visit his mother and to recive a award. Upon returning home he finds out his mother has been dating Woodcock for 5 months and upon seeing him, Farley has flashbacks of the torment and issues caused by him. However seemingly Woodcock dosent remember him but Farley does. Soon Farley realizes Woodcock does remember him and the two spark a rivalry where they fight for farleys mom's attention. Their issues cause Farley to lose his respect from other people and his love interest Tracy due to the way he acts in order to out do Woodcock. Farley soon looks for information to cause his mother to break up with Woodcock, who had recently proposed and she had accepted. He finds out he was previously married but had cheated on his wife and is having a affair with a blonde woman. Farley's friend Nedderman also helps him take down Woodcock because he had the same torment from him. On the night of the award ceremony, Jasper is awared educator of the year and a bunch of people go on about what a great guy he is and this causes Farley to snap, who afterwards goes on a rant about how big of a asshole Woodcock is and tells everyone the information he had found on Woodcock however the stuff he though was wrong as Woodcock didnt cheat on his wife, in fact she had and the blonde lady he was apparently having a affair with was actually his realotor and he reveals he was planning on suprising Mrs Farley with a new house. Farley now embarresed tries to defend his case but Woodcock tells him to go into the hallway where they get into a scuffle but Mrs Farley witnisesses this and she breaks things off with Woodcock. The next day, Farley has a heart-to-heart conversation with his mother, who tells him that he is selfish and has always sabotaged her relationships with men after his father's death. Farley realizes she is correct and attempts to apologize to Woodcock. The two have a final exorcising fight, which leads to Woodcock suffering a concussion. Farley and Beverly visit Woodcock in the hospital and Farley declares that the key to life is not "getting past your past" but instead learning to embrace your past. He opines that Woodcock's vicious treatment in gym class helped him become the man he is today and Woodcock finally apoligizes for his actions. In the credits its revealed Woodcock and Mrs Farley got married Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:In Love Category:Redeemed Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Titular Category:Torturer Category:Remorseful Category:Liars Category:Cowards Category:Tragic Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Disciplinarians Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Delusional